Taptitude Wiki:Sandbox
This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Table Test |- | |- | |- | |} Recipes Particles Colors Elemental Creatures Fish Plants Materials # = + # = + # = + # = + # = + # = + # = + # = + # = + + # = + + # = + # = + # = + Mythical # = + + # = + # = + + # = + + # = + + # = + + # = + + # = + + # = + + # = + + Humans # = + # = + # = + # = + + # = + # = + Objects # = + # = + # = + # = + + # = + # = + # = + Dwellings # = + + # = + + # = + + # = + + # = + # = + Mining # = + + (makes 10) # = + (makes 65) # = + (makes 2) # = + (makes 22) # = + (makes 83) # = + + (makes 20) Miscellaneous # = + (makes 5) # = + # = + (makes 117) # = + + # = + (makes 175) # = + (makes 2) # = + + (makes 136) # = + + (makes 137) # = + + (makes 91) # = + (makes 654) Tapquest # = + + (makes 2) # = + + (makes 2) # = + + (makes 5) # = + + (makes 5) # = + + (makes 5) # = + + (makes 5) # = + + (makes 5) # = + + (makes 5) # = + + (makes 5) # = + + (makes 3) Game List Stats Star Rating Unlock Notes Draw a Square unlocks worm and Megascribble... what are the catylysts? Draw a square for worm and Draw a Circle unlocks Rose, Tulip, Eleixer of health Draw a heart unlocks paper, glass, slingshot Draw a star unlocks crown and wood Draw shapes unlocks king and tee pee Nom Nom Snake unlocks pegasus and Hydra Shooting Gallery unlocks bird rat fire bold scroll It appears that the Catylyst games are what unlock those recipies Next question, do new games change the catylyst order at all? Table test Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command.